Le renouveau
by allylicity
Summary: Suite à la mort de Billy, Felicity doit gérer ses émotions et faire face à une nouvelle bouleversante.
1. Chapter 1

**Le renouveau (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Suite à la mort de Billy, Felicity doit gérer ses émotions et faire face à une nouvelle bouleversante.**

 **Chers lecteurs, je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle Fanfic (terminée cette fois-ci !) que j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter.**

 **Pendant ce temps je vais enfin me relancer dans la lecture de vos Fanfic (pour ceux qui ont écrit) que j'ai gardé de côté, ne voulant pas influencer mes idées d'écriture. J'ai d'autres idées dont vous aurez vite des nouvelles.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penser et j'attends vos review avec impatience.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **Allylicity.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dix jours après le décès de Billy, Felicity se sentait comme anesthésiée.

Lors de l'enterrement, les parents du jeune homme lui avait dit que selon leur fils, elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arriver dans la vie.

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent la belle blonde. Non, elle n'était pas ce qui était arriver de mieux à Billy. Elle avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Il fallait que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Le soir même, Théa descendit au repère et constata que tout le monde était bien silencieux.

« _Eh ben, vous en faites des têtes lugubres !_

 _\- Felicity nous a annoncé qu'elle s'éloignait du repère quelques temps,_ lui dit John tout en désignant Oliver en tain de combattre un mannequin avec brutalité et ferveur.

Théa comprenait la décision de l'informaticienne. Après tout, elle venait de perdre son petit ami avec qui elle avait emménagé récemment. Il faudrait du temps à Felicity pour se remettre de cette épreuve.

La brunette s'approcha de son frère doucement. L'archer restait fermé et focalisé sur le mannequin.

 _\- Ollie, je suis désolée…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué un innocent !_ répliqua Oliver tout en continuant de frapper le mannequin.

 _\- Oliver, ce n'est pas définitif._

 _\- Comment veux-tu que les choses aillent mieux entre Felicity et moi ? !"_

Théa resta muette. La situation était assez compliquée.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Felicity n'arrivait toujours pas à faire surface.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle s'appliqua à chercher un nouveau travail, Qu'elle obtint par Walter Steele, beau-père d'Oliver et Théa, en tant qu'informaticienne dans son centre financier.

Théa à lui avait été d'une grande aide en exposant la situation à Walter qui était ravi s'accueillir Felicity au sein de la banque.

Felicity avait connu plus passionnant au boulot mais été se noyer dans le travail. Théa venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme dont elle était très proche.

John quant à lui, organisait des dîners dans sa cachette chaque semaine histoire de renouer les liens.

Seulement, Oliver ne venait pas et Felicity, qui avait remarqué ce détail, en parla en aparté à John.

 _« Il ne veut pas venir, c'est ça ?_

John ne voulait pas mentir à son amie.

 _\- Depuis cette il s'est passé, Oliver s'est renfermé. Il ne patrouille que tout seul, ne veut plus former les recrues et se noie dans le travail et l'alcool._

Felicity resta silencieuse.

 _\- Il faudrait que tu lui parles Felicity…_

 _\- John, c'est…, je… c'est trop tôt_ ! répondit la belle blonde, les larmes lui venant.

 _\- Je comprends mais j'ai peur qu'Oliver fasse une bêtise_. _Billy, Oliver et toi vous êtes des victimes et ça, il ne le comprend pas._

Felicity comprenait et d'ailleurs avait dit à Oliver que ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler avec lui pour l'instant.

 _\- Pas maintenant John. »_

Sur ceux, la jeune femme quitta précipitamment le repère de John pour éviter de craquer devant ses amis.

Un peu plus tard, une fois dans son lit, la jeune femme ressassait les paroles de John. Mais dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Oliver lui annoncer la triste nouvelle pour Billy, ou elle imaginait Oliver décochait à son petit ami une flèche mortelle. Les larmes continuaient de couler sans vouloir s'arrêter.

* * *

Après le dîner, John passa au repère pour trouver Oliver mais il ne tomba que sur René, aka Wild Dog.

« _Où est Oliver ?_

 _\- Ben, à mon avis, il est chez lui en train de se taper la journaliste »,_ répondit René d'un air frustré.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver était en train de prendre son pied, enfin plutôt d'oublier sa triste existence tandis qu'il prenait Susan dans toutes les positions possibles et surtout avec force et ardeur.

Lorsque les deux avaient enfin terminé les réjouissances, Oliver fixait le plafond d'un air absent tandis que Susan se rhabillait.

« _Je me demande ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis pour nous deux,_ demanda Susan tout en reboutonnant son chemisier, l'air satisfait.

 _\- Rien de spécial,_ répondit l'archer d'un air froid _. J'aime les femmes et le sexe, c'est tout !_

Oliver attendit que Susan s'en aille pour aller prendre une douche pour se laver de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se détestait d'avoir brisé Felicity et surtout de se taper Susan mais c'était un exutoire.

Une fois sa douche prise, l'archer alla dans sa cuisine pour se servir du whisky. C'est là qu'il vit John qu'il n'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il poursuivi son chemin et posa deux verres et la bouteille sur le plan de travail face à John.

« _Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?_ dit-il tout en versant l'alcool dans les verres.

 _\- Tu n'es pas venu ce soir. Felicity l'a remarqué._

Oliver vida son verre sans rien dire, John poursuivit.

 _\- Oliver, faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Ce qui est arrivé est tragique mais…_

 _\- Quoi John ?! Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu n'honores pas la promesse que tu as faite à Felicity ce soir-là._

Oliver releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur puis dit :

 _\- Prometheus._

 _\- Oui, Prometheus. Il faut qu'on s'en occupe._

 _\- Je ne veux plus faire de victimes…_

 _\- Oliver, tu es une victime de Prometheus, c'est bizarre à entendre mais c'est comme ça. Et Felicity a besoin de ça._

L'archer semblait touché par ces paroles mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

John poussa un peu plus la corde sensible.

 _\- A ton avis, pourquoi Prometheus a ciblé Billy ? Ce n'était pas par hasard._

Oliver comprit :

 _\- Pour m'atteindre à travers Felicity._

 _\- Exactement. Il a voulu que ce soit toi derrière l'arc et personne pour achever Billy. Il sait l'importance que tu accordes à Felicity et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te reprennes, parce que la prochaine fois ça sera peut-être Felicity au cimetière._

Oliver ne voulait pas imaginer le pire et pourtant Prometheus était prêt à tout. Il avait besoin de démêler tout ça par lui-même.

Avant que John ne parte, Oliver lui demanda :

 _\- Tu penses que Felicity me pardonnera un jour ?_

 _\- Elle t'a déjà pardonné. C'est juste que pour l'instant le repère n'est pas un bon lieu pour elle. »_

Oliver hocha la tête et regarda son meilleur ami partir.

Le chemin serait très long.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Felicity qui profitait de son weekend, reçut par courrier l'invitation pour l'hommage rendu à la ville en l'honneur de Billy, qui serait présenté par Oliver, quelle ironie !

Elle savait que Billy n'aurait pas aimé cette fête. Il était plus focalisé sur le résultat de son travail. Billy n'aurait pas voulu qu'on laisse son meurtrier s'en sortir.

C'est donc avec un super état grippal (Rhume, toux, nausées…) que la jeune femme se décida à aller voir Oliver, qui travaillait tard dans son bureau à la mairie.

Celui-ci semblait fatigué et amaigri, remarqua la belle blonde. Cela lui mit un coup au cœur. Elle s'annonça en frappant légèrement à la porte.

 _« Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore là, et apparemment oui._

L'archer était agréablement surpris de cette visite et mit un moment à réagir, si bien que Felicity montra le carton d'invitation reçu plus tôt :

 _\- J'ai reçu l'invitation et j'ai réfléchi Oliver,_ dit la jeune femme avant de tousser si fort qu'elle en eut le vertige.

Oliver se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à s'assoir.

 _\- Ça va Felicity ?!_ demanda le jeune homme très inquiet.

 _\- Oui je pense que j'ai chopper la grippe ou un truc du genre, j'irais chez le médecin demain et d'ici trois jours ça sera passé._

L'archer se rassit à son bureau.

 _\- Felicity, tu as réfléchi à quoi ?_

 _\- Voilà, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne vois pas mon départ du repère pour un mauvais signe._

 _\- Felicity, j'ai tué Billy._

Ces mots touchèrent la jeune femme mais elle continua :

 _\- Non Oliver, c'est Prometheus et John m'a dit que tu t'en voulais toujours et que tu faisais n'importe quoi en ce moment, notamment te faire Susan Williams, qui soit dit en passant, est une arriviste de première prête à tout pour te faire plonger…_

L'archer restait sans voix et regardait Felicity se perdre dans son babillage :

 _\- Je suis venue ici parce que quel que soit les circonstances, je t'aime Oliver et je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'autodétruises._

Le jeune homme laissa soudainement l'émotion enfouie depuis la mort de Billy l'envahir. Felicity contourna le bureau et serra Oliver contre elle.

 _\- C'est de ma faute…_

 _\- Chut, chut »,_ susurra Felicity au jeune homme tout en le laissant pleurer.

Les deux amis restèrent comme ça un long moment, avant que la réalité ne reprenne son cours.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Felicity, une nouvelle vint bouleverser entièrement ses plans.

Lorsqu'elle alla chez le médecin pour sa « grippe », le médecin lui annonça tout autre chose : elle était enceinte.

La jeune femme s'était effondrée suite à cette annonce et expliqua, à un médecin décontenancé, la mort du père de son futur enfant, Billy Malone. Le médecin lui avait dit que la grossesse était récente donc que des options existaient… mais au fond d'elle, la belle blonde sût d'instinct qu'elle allait le garder ce bébé, même si pour l'instant c'était le chaos autour d'elle.

La première personne qui fut au courant fut Théa. La brunette avait reçu un appel de Felicity en pleurs, lui expliquant pour sa grossesse.

Bien sûr, Théa déboula chez l'informaticienne aussitôt et l'écouta avec attention. Puis elle l'a prise dans ses bras.

« _Quoique tu décides ma belle, je serais là, ok ?_

 _\- Tu es formidable Théa, merci »_ , balbutia Felicity en pleurant.

Felicity était enceinte de huit semaines et ne voulait pas informer tout le monde.

Fallait-il le dire aux parents de Billy ? Comment allaient réagir ses amis ? Et Oliver ! Oh bon sang Oliver… Il allait être fou mais après tout, les choses étaient ainsi. La jeune femme ne voulait rien nier.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à le dire à tout le monde maintenant.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre au bout de trois jours, c'est qu'elle voulait garder le bébé. Après tout, quand l'occasion se représentera-t-elle pour elle pour faire un enfant ? Et puis surtout, elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse. L'informaticienne se dit que Billy lui avait fait un beau cadeau.

Ce bébé serait son renouveau.

* * *

 **Alors ce premier chapitre ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous fais parvenir la suite de cette Fanfic.**

 **J'ai pu voir que les review étaient mitigés et je tiens à m'expliquer sur le choix de la grossesse de Felicity.**

 **Je n'ai précisé que l'histoire était centrée sur Oliver et Felicity à aucun moment. Il s'agit ici de Felicity qui fait face à sa grossesse et de voir comment tout le monde réagit, y compris Oliver bien entendu.**

 **En ce moment dans la série, rien ne permet de faire évoluer Oliver et Felicity ensemble, je n'ai fait qu'imaginer une suite à la mort de Billy.**

 **Moi aussi je n'affectionnais pas Billy plus que ça mais je n'ai fait qu'imaginer cette suite. Le personnage de Felicity mérite d'être plus approfondi je trouve. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Oliver sera relégué au second plan dans cette Fanfic. Au contraire il y tient un rôle important.**

 **Je suis contente de cette histoire.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont hâte de lire la suite. Je suis contente d'être de retour et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire j'attends vos review avec impatience.**

 **Bonne journée.**

* * *

La cérémonie d'hommage était aujourd'hui. Felicity portait sa plus belle robe noire pour l'occasion. Elle voulait honorer Billy comme il se doit.

Le discours d'Oliver avait été sobre et les gens se réunissaient autour d'un buffet.

L'archer était très tendu et avait tenu un discours qui l'avait chamboulé, Felicity pouvait le voir dans son regard.

La soirée battait son plein lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Oliver protégea d'instinct la belle blonde qui se protéger le ventre sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne restait qu'Oliver et Felicity lorsqu'ils virent quelque chose d'invraisemblable :

« _Laurel ?!_ dit l'informaticienne sous le choc.

 _\- Surprise !_

 _\- Alors je ne rêvais pas dans le repère le jour où Billy est mort ?_ souffla Oliver.

 _\- Quoi ?_ s'écria Felicity mais elle fut arrêtée par Laurel qui pointait son arme sur elle.

 _\- Finis les bavardages. Et oui, c'est bien moi, ou une nouvelle version de moi grâce à Prometheus,_ répondit Laurel avec un sourire machiavélique qui rendait fou les deux amis.

 _\- Mais comment ?!_ demanda l'It Girl pendant qu'Oliver cherchait un moyen de les tirer de là.

 _\- Ah, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis de toute façon j'en aurais bientôt fini avec toi._

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait,_ lança Oliver lorsque ses recrues et Digg engagèrent le combat.

Pendant leur affrontement avec Laurel, Oliver put voir quelque chose de différent et une fois cette femme neutralisée au sol, l'archer posa une question.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir ? Réponds !_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais tout,_ répondit Laurel en souriant.

 _\- Faux ! Cette femme n'est pas Laurel. Emmenez-la,_ ordonna-t-il aux recrues.

Felicity de son côté, resta prostrée au sol. John vint vers elle.

 _\- Ça va Felicity ?_ dit-il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds pour chercher la moindre égratignure.

 _\- Oui, oui._

Oliver se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Il était très inquiet. Lorsque la jeune femme se leva, elle eut un vertige mais y fit face mais surtout, elle se précipita vers la première poubelle à portée de main pour y vomir.

Oliver lui posa une main dans le dos en signe de compassion. La jeune femme s'essuya la bouche et bu de l'eau.

 _\- On va te raccompagner chez toi Felicity…_

 _\- Non, non ça va. C'est juste le stress._

Bien sûr, Oliver ne voulut prendre aucun risque et la raccompagna jusque chez elle, grand protecteur qu'il était.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver, arrête de t'inquiéter._

Oliver mit les mains dans ses poches.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Oliver arrête de t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir de revoir une pseudo Laurel arriver^^ »_

Les deux amis se quittèrent vite et surtout Felicity appela Théa, qui vint chez elle et la conduit aux urgences pour savoir si le bébé allait bien.

Le médecin fit une prise de sang à la belle blonde et la fit patienter un long moment. Et il faut dire que la jeune femme angoissait totalement.

 _« Et si le médecin trouve quelque chose d'anormal ?!_ répéta pour la cinquième fois Felicity _._

 _\- Ma belle essaie de te détendre_ , lui répéta de son côté la brunette juste au moment où le docteur rentrait dans la salle d'examen.

 _\- Alors docteur, dites-moi que tout va bien pour le bébé ?!_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Smoak, vous avez juste un peu de tension artérielle, ce qui est normal de ce que j'ai compris pour les événements de ce soir. On va juste faire une échographie de contrôle._

Felicity s'allongea, et après avoir mis du gel froid sur son ventre, le médecin fit entendre un son que la jeune femme n'oublierait jamais : le cœur du bébé.

 _\- Tout m'a l'air en ordre. Le cœur du bébé bat normalement. Tout ce que je vous conseille Miss Smoak c'est du repos. Et je vous indique sur un papier les différentes démarches pour le suivi de votre grossesse._

 _\- Mon médecin obstétricien s'en ait chargé._

 _\- Parfait dans ce cas, reposez-vous bien Felicity. »_

Théa raccompagna l'It Girl chez elle et s'invita un peu aussi pour la nuit, histoire de faire décompresser la jeune femme.

Ce soir-là, ce fut soirée pizza devant une comédie romantique. Felicity s'endormit comme une masse, ce qui fit rire la sœur d'Oliver, et le plus mignon, c'est que son amie avait la main sur son ventre.

Théa regretta juste une seule chose : que ce bébé ne soit pas de son frère. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce mariage allait se faire mais avec tout ça, elle espérait quand même que la flamme se rallumerait un jour entre eux deux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de pancakes maisons et elle mit une seconde avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille, puis fonça sous la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle déboula en trombe dans la cuisine où Théa était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en dansant.

« _Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je vais être en…_

 _\- Walter est courant pour hier. Il te donne deux jours de congé._

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Désolé mais tu as besoin de repos et comme tu es aussi bornée que mon frère, j'ai pris les devants._

La belle blonde lança un regard noir à Théa, tout en lâchant la paire d'escarpins qu'elle essayait de mettre depuis tout à l'heure, alla s'assoir tout en se touchant le ventre et dit :

 _\- On dirait que tante Théa ne veut pas que maman aille travailler._

Théa leva les yeux émus vers l'informaticienne qui lui sourit :

 _\- Ben oui, tu feras une marraine et tata parfaite, tu prends soin de nous._

La brunette alla serrer son aie dans les bras en essayant de cacher son émotion.

Felicity engloutit la fournée de pancakes sous l'œil rieur de Théa puis la brunette pensa à quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tu voudrais de moi comme colocataire quelques temps ?_

L'It Girl releva la tête, surprise, puis tapa dans ses mains :

 _\- Ça serait parfait ! Et en plus tu pourras m'aider dans mes recherches d'appartement._

 _-Tu vas déménager ?_

 _\- Oui, avec bébé, il faut que je trouve un nouvel endroit, il est temps et puis je pourrais faire sa chambre._

 _\- D'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'une journée shopping pour nous et le bébé_? demanda Théa _. Suivie d'une séance spa bien entendu._

 _\- Bonne idée !_

 _\- Et ben c'est parti ! »_

Les jeunes femmes dévalisèrent les boutiques, cependant Felicity avait un peu de mal à franchir le pas d'acheter des vêtements de bébé. Elle eut une pensée pour Billy. Elle espérait qu'il suivrait ça d'où il se trouvait.

Oliver de son côté avait géré le problème Laurel toute la nuit et était épuisé. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue sur le lit d'appoint du repère et avait fait un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait l'habitude de faire rêver d'une vie heureuse avec Felicity.

Et comme d'habitude, il s'était réveillé triste. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, c'était ainsi.

En se levant il voulut appeler la belle blonde et vit plusieurs appels de Susan, ce qui l'agaça. John arriva à ce moment-là avec René et Ragman.

« _Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on peut t'annoncer qu'on a amené « Laurel » au commissariat. Son nom était Hayley Simmons, arrêtée plusieurs fois pour escroquerie et vol présumé. Nous ne savons rien à propos de Prometheus. Elle n'a rien voulu dire. Elle est en train d'être transférée à Iron Heights._

Oliver se passa la main sur le visage.

 _\- C'était quoi ce cirque franchement ?! Laurel…_

 _\- Prometheus continue d'essayer de nous atteindre,_ répondit Digg, légèrement inquiet.

 _\- Pas de signes d'Evelyn ?_

 _\- Toujours pas !_ répondit René avec rancœur. _Quand je pense que c'était une traitre. Je n'y crois toujours pas._

 _\- Les gens sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour se venger,_ répondit John.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ demanda Ragman _. Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ce malade réplique de nouveau._

 _\- Il a raison,_ dit Digg en s'adressant à Oliver.

 _\- On va essayer de tracer les hommes de Prometheus pour savoir où il se cache et on va faire des planques discrètes. Il va falloir se mettre dans la tête de ce cinglé pour l'abattre._

 _\- Layla bosse sur le profil de Prometheus pour nous aider._

 _-Tu la remercieras de ma part._

 _\- Comment va Felicity ?_ demanda Ragman _. John nous a raconter._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas encore appelé, je vais le faire._

 _\- Du coup en repart sur l'équipe ?_ demanda René, impatient.

Oliver souri légèrement.

 _-Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir été négligent ces derniers temps._

 _\- T'inquiète, John s'est chargé de l'entrainement pendant ton absence mentale^^_

L'archer repensa à ce que Felicity et John lui avait dit et répondit par :

 _\- Mettons-nous au travail ! »_

* * *

(un peu plus tôt)

Felicity se détendait en début de soirée sur le canapé, étant fatiguée de sa longue journée shopping. Théa était partie prendre quelques affaires chez elle pour commencer à emménager.

Son téléphone vibra :

 _« Oliver ?!_

 _\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis hier, et du coup, je suis en bas de chez toi._

La panique parcourra le corps de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Euh, ok. Ben tu peux monter. »_

Pas de chance, Théa arriva avec pleins de cartons à ce moment-là…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, merci encore pour tous vos review et à Fernande, Lau 007, Olicity-love à qui je n'ai pu répondre sur le site.**

 **Pour ceux qui me demander, la Fanfic a 9 chapitres et je publierai tous les lundi et jeudi.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

 _« Théa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces cartons ?_ demanda Oliver, surpris, en en prenant un à sœur.

Théa se sentait bête mais elle répondit d'entrée avec un sourire :

 _\- J'ai proposé à Felicity de vivre chez elle quelques temps._

Le frère et la sœur arrivèrent dans le salon et Felicity donna un regard un peu affolé à la brunette qui la rassura direct :

 _\- T'inquiète il est au courant pour notre nouvelle coloc, histoire que le problème Prometheus soit réglé._

 _\- Bien,_ soupira la belle blonde toujours sur le canapé.

Elle voulait se lever mais, l'informaticienne était vraiment fatiguée. Heureusement, Oliver vint s'assoir directement auprès d'elle, Théa alla dans la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau.

L'archer prit instinctivement la main de son amie qui leva les yeux étonnés vers le principal intéressé, qui du coup lâcha la main qu'il tenait.

 _Il avait l'air vraiment embarrassé,_ se dit Felicity qui lui sourit.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Un peu fatiguée ce soir, tu sais ta sœur est une vraie marathonienne du shopping…_

 _\- Et je n'avais pas terminé, petite nature !_ lança Théa en rigolant. Puis elle ajouta : _Je vais au lit, à demain Felicity. Et Ollie pas de bêtises !_

 _\- Parce-ce que c'est toi qui me fait la morale maintenant_?! dit Oliver à sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel devant une Felicity hilare.

Oliver reprit sa mine sérieuse :

 _\- J'ai réuni l'équipe pour attraper Prometheus._

Felicity souri de nouveau et posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer.

 _\- Je suis contente que tu reforme l'équipe. D'ailleurs, comment va Curtis ?_

 _\- Malheureusement, il a arrêté ses activités nocturnes pour l'instant mais je le comprends, il faut qu'il sauve son mariage._

 _\- Oui c'est sûr._

 _\- Il nous aidera de temps en temps pour l'informatique de chez lui. Mais j'ai demandé à Digg de garder un œil sur lui au cas où Evelyn ou Prometheus les attaquerait._

Felicity soupira.

 _\- Quand je pense à Evelyn, puis cette Laurel bizarre, j'ai peur du prochain mouvement de Prometheus._

 _\- On va l'avoir je te le promets. »_

La grande nouvelle et une des principales raisons de la venue d'Oliver était que John était enfin disculpé de toutes les charges dont l'armée l'incriminer. Felicity était plus que ravie de savoir que ce soir, son meilleur ami serait avec sa famille dans son foyer.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes de plus mais Oliver avait compris que l'informaticienne avait besoin de se reposer.

Le jeune homme rejoint la mairie pour terminer quelques dossiers avant de patrouiller avec la team.

Enfin, grâce à Felicity, l'archer retrouvait peu à peu son chemin loin de la noirceur.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent si bien que Felicity finissait son troisième mois de grossesse et son baby bump commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Et Théa entendait tous les matins la jeune femme pester en essayant de rentrer désespérément dans ses pantalons et robes, qu'elle commençait à ne plus rentrer.

« _Fel, je crois qu'une autre virée shopping s'impose._

 _\- Le bébé grandit si vite, c'est hallucinant !_

 _\- Il va falloir l'annoncer à John et Ollie._

Felicity fit une moue contrite.

 _\- Je sais. »_

En effet, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse, d'autant que John avait des doutes mais elle avait essayé d'esquiver les questions.

Sa douzième semaine de grossesse se passait un peu moins bien que les autres. Les nausées étaient de plus en plus fortes, et la fatigue se faisait sentir si bien qu'elle s'était endormie au travail. Felicity avait fini par annoncer la nouvelle à Walter, qui la félicita et voulut lui donner des horaires aménagés qu'elle refusa par principe.

Après tout, sa mère avait continué de travailler beaucoup de temps pendant qu'elle l'attendait. Sa mère ! Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle aussi.

Felicity attendait son échographie de contrôle aujourd'hui avant de se lancer dans les grandes annonces. Bien sûr, malgré que Théa ait du travail par-dessus la tête à la mairie, elle se dégagea l'après-midi pour soutenir son amie.

C'est ainsi que les deux amies se rendirent au rendez-vous, où tout se passa bien. Le bébé allait très bien pour son âge. L'informaticienne et Théa laissèrent couler leurs larmes de joie à la vue de la vie à l'intérieur de Felicity. Une photo immortalisait ce moment magique.

Ainsi, la belle blonde rassurée, les deux amies firent un peu de shopping où l'informaticienne craqua pour de multiples affaires de grossesse et pour bébé.

* * *

Felicity se décida à appeler sa mère qui vint deux jours plus tard, affolée par cet appel. Théa avait été chercher Maman Smoak, qui a la grande surprise de la brunette, demanda des nouvelles d'Oliver.

« _Il va bien merci. Un peu stressé par le boulot._

 _\- Je suis sûr qu'Oliver se débrouille parfaitement bien à ses fonctions. Mais…je me demandais…_

Théa comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question.

 _\- Il a eu une histoire sans lendemain avec une journaliste mais rien depuis._

 _\- Ils sont toujours en contact avec Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui, honnêtement, j'espère qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble même si Fel a autre chose à penser maintenant…_

 _\- Mon bébé ?! Que lui arrive-t-il ?!_

 _\- Elle vous dira tout ça une fois arrivées Donna »_ , rassura Théa avec un sourire poli que Maman Smoak lui rendit.

Felicity revenait de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère dans le salon. Mère et fille s'étreignirent longtemps, Felicity ayant pris le soin de mettre un sweet ample à capuche à fermeture éclair.

 _\- Maman, tu vas finir par m'étouffer_! dit la jeune femme sous le regard hilare de Théa.

 _\- Désolée mais ton coup de fil m'a fait peur ! Que se passe-t-il chérie ?_

Felicity jeta un regard inquiet à la brunette qui l'encouragea.

 _\- Maman, tu ne veux pas t'assoir avant ou boire quelqu…_

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !_

La belle blonde soupira et avec fébrilité, défit la fermeture éclair de son sweet, révélant son baby bump. Donna fit des yeux ronds puis tapa dans ses mains d'excitation et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est magnifique chérie mais…_

 _\- Il est de Billy,_ voulut éclaircir Felicity ce qui modifia un peu la réaction de sa mère.

 _\- Oh. Mon bébé ! »_ répondit-elle émue en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Les trois femmes s'assirent et discutèrent de tout cela. Donna était très impatiente de devenir grand-mère malgré la circonstance et rassura sa fille sur le fait d'être seule pour élever ce bébé.

* * *

Oliver travaillait encore à l'heure du déjeuner pour rattraper son retard, dû à sa chasse à Prometheus lorsqu'il eut la surprise de voir…

« _Donna !_ dit Oliver avec un grand sourire tout en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il adorait cette femme. Elle se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui et depuis sa rupture avec Felicity, ils se contactaient très peu.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?!_

 _\- Très bien Oliver merci. J'ai voulu rendre visite à mon bébé. Et vous comment allez-vous ?_

Donna avait remarqué le teint fatigué du jeune homme. Il semblait plus triste que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec sa fille.

 _\- Un peu de travail mais je ne me plains pas…_

 _\- Oh je vous dérange peut-être, vous voulez…_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Donna, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout._

 _\- Parfait !_ dit Donna en tapant dans ses mains. _J'ai apporté de quoi manger, je me suis dit que vos auriez faim »._

Oliver confirma d'un sourire.

Le déjeuner se passa agréablement. Toutefois, Oliver sentait que Donna était plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Mais il décida de profiter de ce moment.

* * *

La journée fila à toute à toute vitesse mais Oliver en avait l'habitude. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il jonglait entre le travail et sa traque. D'ailleurs Susan Williams n'en était pas très contente mais l'archer voulait arrêter ses conneries.

John, Théa et Felicity lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il en finisse avec Prometheus. Et puis Théa ne va s'installer définitivement chez Felicity. Le jeune homme trouvant cette cohabitation un peu exagérée même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix.

Décidément quelque chose se tramait. Ses pensées furent vite arrêtées par une piste sur Evelyn.

« _Elle se rend fréquemment sur Dalton Street dans les Glades,_ dit René _. Je la suis mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne le sait pas._

 _\- Tu as vu d'autres personnes se rendre là-bas ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Oui surtout de la raclure des rues et des mecs assez costauds._

 _\- Pas de signe de Prometheus ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Non mais je pense qu'il prend ses précautions._

 _\- Ou que Evelyn prépare le terrain pour lui_ , répondit John.

 _\- Allons-y,_ dit l'archer déterminé.

 _\- Et si c'est un piège_? demanda Ragman.

 _\- Le petit a raison, avisa_ John, méfiant.

Oliver serra les poings.

 _\- C'est la seule piste qu'on a eue depuis la mort de Billy et même si c'est un piège, je suis prêt. »_

L'équipe n'était pas convaincue mais il fallait exploiter la piste tout de même.

* * *

Théa, Felicity et les parents de celle-ci (à qui elle avait annoncé sa grossesse) dinaient pour célébrer la nouvelle lorsque Théa s'excusa pour prendre un appel.

Felicity regardait la brunette d'où elle se tenait et vit instantanément que quelque chose clochait.

Théa revint le regard inquiet :

« _C'était Oliver, John a eu un accident et on l'a attaqué. Il est à l'hôpital… »_

Felicity eut le cœur qui se serra immédiatement. Si John était à l'hôpital, c'est que la situation devait être grave.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Merci pour vos review qui me font vraiment plaisir.**

 **J'attend vos impressions avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Donna, Felicity, Théa et Noah arrivèrent en un rien de temps à l'hôpital où René et Curtis attendaient dans le couloir. Oliver était encore en train de s'entretenir avec la police sur place. Lyla demandait des renseignements à une infirmière qui la garda pour remplir des formulaires d'admission et revint un peu plus tard.

« _Comment va-t-il ?!_ demanda Felicity qui éloigna Lyla de ses parents.

 _\- Il fait une grave hémorragie. Pour l'instant il est au bloc on n'en sait pas plus._

 _\- Comment c'est arrivé ?_

Lyla raconta comment Prometheus avait voulu s'en prendre aux recrues et que John s'était placé devant eux et avait reçu de multiples balles traversant son costume.

 _\- Pourtant, c'est du Kevlar son costume, Cisco l'a fabriqué lui-même !_

 _\- Quelqu'un l'a renseigné pense Oliver,_ répondit Lyla, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

 _\- Evelyn._

 _\- Sans doute, ce sont vraiment des renseignements spécifiques. »_

* * *

Après encore cinq minutes de discussion avec Lyla, Felicity rejoint ses parents et les autres.

L'attente fut sans fin, l'informaticienne commençait à fatiguer. Maman Smoak s'en inquiéta…sans se rendre compte des autres.

« _Ma chérie, tu devrais aller chez toi te reposer._

 _\- Non maman, je veux rester ici._

 _\- N'oublies pas que vous êtes deux maintenant, il faut que tu prennes soin de ton corps pour le bébé._

 _\- Maman_! s'écria la jeune femme sur qui des yeux surpris se posaient sur son ventre qu'elle avait dissimulé ce soir.

Lyla posa la question

 _\- Felicity, tu es… ce que ta mère dit est vrai ?_

L'informaticienne soupira.

 _\- Oui je suis enceinte de trois mois. Le bébé est de Billy. J'allais te l'annoncer comme je l'ai annoncé à mes parents aujourd'hui._

Lyla prit son amie dans ses bras. Puis les autres firent de même, pourtant René ne se montrait jamais affectueux. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui reprit la parole.

 _\- Tes parents ont raison Blondie. Retourne chez toi, ne te donnerons de ses nouvelles._

 _\- Non !_ répondit fermement la jeune femme. _Je ne suis pas handicapée et je veux être là pour lui et toi,_ dit-elle en s'adressant à Lyla.

 _\- Alors tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie du repè…_ commença Curtis qui se tut à la vue de Donna et Noah.

 _\- Je l'ai su après. Je voulais l'annoncer à John et Oliver dans les jours prochains. Donc ne dites rien s'il vous plait. »_

Après cette conversation qui mettait Felicity assez mal à l'aise, un médecin vint appeler Lyla.

« _Famille de Mr Diggle ?_

 _\- Oui ! répondit vivement Lyla,_ dont Felicity serrait la main en geste de compassion _. Je suis sa femme._

 _\- Votre mari a eu de multiples plaies par balles mais il devrait s'en remettre. On a réparé son artère sous-clavière d'où venait l'hémorragie massive. Il est emmené dans une chambre tout de suite au soins intensifs. L'infirmière vous y conduira quand il sera prêt._

 _\- Merci Docteur. »_

Lyla prit Felicity dans ses bras et se laissa aller à un soupir.

L'infirmière arriva au bout de vingt minutes. Les parents de l'informaticienne étaient repartis, ainsi que l'équipe, souhaitant que seules Lyla, Felicity et Théa soient auprès de John. Lyla avait fait posté une équipe de l'A.R.G.U.S. en plancton devant la chambre.

John se reposait encore lorsque les filles rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Felicity a eu mal au cœur de voir Digg allongé dans ce lit. Instinctivement, elle prit une chaise et s'installa près de lui. Les filles firent de même.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John sentait autour de lui une odeur de médicament. Puis lorsque la douleur arriva, l'ancien soldat comprit et se remémora la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. Prometheus avait failli tuer l'équipe au complet.

« _John ! Lyla il se réveille !_

Cette voix, l'ancien soldat aurait pu la reconnaitre parmi des millions.

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui c'est moi John. Lyla et Théa sont là aussi._

John ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et découvrit les trois femmes à son chevet. Il voulut se redresser mais la douleur était plus forte.

Puis dans un excès soudain d'hormones, de peur et de folie, Felicity s'écria furieuse :

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Il fallait attendre c'était un piège ! Tu aurais pu…_

 _\- Je sais Felicity,_ dit John en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui se retira vivement _. Mais il fallait qu'on essaye cette piste._

Felicity était en colère, fatiguée. Elle quitta tout simplement la pièce sous l'œil assez choqué de John. Mais Lyla avait compris.

 _\- Tu l'as fait pour Felicity_ , dit Lyla avec un regard entendu que John approuva.

 _\- On lui dois bien ça._

 _\- Mais pas en t'impliquant avec Oliver et les autres dans une mission suicide. Ne me fais plus une peur pareille, ok ?! John Jr et moi ont a besoin de toi!_

 _\- D'accord chérie. »_

Théa s'inquiétait pour son amie enceinte et décida de laisser le couple seul. Elle fit bien. Dès qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte du loft, la brunette trouva Felicity inconsciente sur le sol. Donna n'était pas là. Elle devait sûrement discuter avec son ex-mari.

Il s'en suivi du coup d'un retour à l'hôpital^^^, Felicity étant maintenant réveillée et ne souhaitant pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Oliver.

La jeune femme avait fait un malaise suite au stress de la blessure de John.

* * *

« _C'est une réaction au stress de ce soir,_ dit le médecin _. Le bébé va bien mais il va falloir vous garder pour observation._

 _\- Non je ne veux pas_ ! lâcha Felicity irritée.

 _\- Comme vous voulez mais il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous et signer une décharge_.

 _\- Je le ferais,_ dit Théa, consciente du pourquoi du refus de Felicity. Rencontrer Oliver de cette manière serait malheureux.

Le médecin les laissa seules. Théa regarda Felicity avec un regard réprobateur.

 _\- Il faut que tu te reposes Fel, ça devient dangereux. Tu n'es plus toute seule !_

 _\- Je sais mais John a failli mourir ce soir par ma faute._

 _\- Comment ça peut être ta faute ?_

 _\- Ils traquaient Prometheus pour moi et c'est à cause de ça s'il est à l'hôpital._

 _\- Fel, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, ok ?! Attendons ces fichus papiers, j'appellerais Oliver en rentrant._

 _\- Ok. »_

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et Felicity s'endormit très vite.

Théa, elle, avait du mal à dormir et appela Oliver qui était maintenant auprès de John. Elle essaya de démêler le pourquoi de cette mission et comprit que c'était son frère qui s'était obstiné.

« _Il faut arrêter de vous mettre en danger, John et toi._

 _\- On doit le faire pour Felici…_

 _\- Vous devez être là pour elle !_ s'emporta Théa.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Felicity va bien ?_ s'inquiéta Oliver.

 _\- Oui, oui mais cette vengeance ferait bien d'être reportée c'est tout._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?!_

 _\- Ollie, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer._

 _\- Tu me fais peur Speedy, dis-moi ce que tu caches_!? Ordonna Oliver mais la brunette ne se laissa pas faire.

 _\- Tu le sauras quand Fel sera prête_. _Maintenant je vais allez me coucher je suis épuisée »,_ mentit Théa et raccrocha au nez de son grand frère.

* * *

Oliver était frustré. Non seulement la mission avait foiré et John avait failli y passer. Prometheus était toujours hors de contrôle et maintenant, Théa et Felicity lui cachaient quelque chose d'important.

C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il parle à Felicity et sa sœur et qu'il fasse cravacher son équipe pour tuer ce batard de Prometheus.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, l'archer vit Susan étalée nue dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie sûrement en l'attendant. Oliver fronça les sourcils, agacé et décida d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami, tout en se torturant l'esprit.

Le lendemain matin, l'archer arriva dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café avant de partir et Susan l'attendait et se pressa contre lui.

 _« Alors tu es rentré et tu n'es pas venu te coucher près de moi ?_

Oliver s'échappa vite des griffes de la journaliste, qui le regardait, consternée.

 _\- Tu adorais que je te surprenne et tu aimais me…_

 _\- C'est fini Susan, je te l'ai déjà dit. Comment es-tu rentrée d'ailleurs ?!_

Susan sourit :

 _\- J'ai mes passe-droit Mr le Maire._

 _\- Plus ici en tout cas, que ce soit clair !_ » trancha Oliver.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Oliver s'était enfin débarrasser de Susan et avait donné des consignes strictes à son personnel.

Dans la voiture, l'archer passa un coup de fil à John pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il lui promit de passer plus tard. Pour l'instant, même si John se remettait vite, il devait tout de même rester quelques jours de plus à l'hôpital.

Le reste du trajet, Oliver le passa à s'inquiéter pour Felicity. Que se passait-il ?

Il allait bientôt le savoir d'une manière assez inattendue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs, le nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se rendit au chevet de John à la pause de midi. Elle n'avait pas faim vu les nausées (matinales).

John se portait mieux et vu le regard qu'il donna à Felicity, celle-ci conclut qu'il était au courant pour le bébé.

« _Lyla te l'a dit pas vrai ?_

 _\- C'est René qui t'a balancé sans le faire exprès, félicitations ma belle_! dit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de lancer à la jeune femme le regard qu'elle connaissait si bien.

 _\- Je vais lui dire John, c'est juste que c'est difficile_ …

 _\- Quand il va l'apprendre, ça va être un choc pour lui._

 _\- Tu crois que ça ne m'en a pas fait un à moi ?! Billy est mort John, je seule pour élever ce bébé._

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais seule Felicity. Nous serons là pour toi et je sais qu'Oliver le seras aussi. N'en doute pas »._

Les amis poursuivirent brièvement leur discussion. Puis dans le couloir, son obstétricien de la veille vit Felicity et l'arrêta :

« _Comment vous portez vous miss Smoak ?_

 _\- Très bien merci,_ dit l'informaticienne en se touchant le ventre. _Par contre les nausées matinales sont toujours aussi fortes._

Le médecin sorti une ordonnance de vitamines qu'il lui prescrivit.

 _\- Cela devrait atténuer ce symptôme. N'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de problème._

 _\- Merci docteur._

L'It Girl allait se tourner pour partir et le docteur au loin lui lança avec force dans la voix :

 _\- N'oubliez pas votre prochaine échographie de contrôle dans deux mois. On saura le sexe du bébé._

 _\- Merci docteur._

La jeune femme se retournait pour gagner la sortie et se heurta à un Oliver blanc comme un linge : il avait tout entendu.

Felicity et Oliver restèrent quelques secondes à ne rien dire, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Oliver, je voulais te l'annoncer…je…_

 _\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?_ demanda l'archer en fermant les yeux, bouleversé.

 _\- Depuis deux mois et demi. Je voulais te le dire…_

L'archer fit demi-tour.

 _\- Oliver ?!_

 _\- Non ! J'ai besoin de temps._

Felicity regarda avec tristesse Oliver s'éloigner à grand pas.

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Il pensait qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Felicity enceinte… Le jeune homme réussit avec difficulté à arriver à l'hôtel de ville et déboula dans le bureau de sa sœur :

 _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Tu savais !_ hurla Oliver sous l'œil consterné de Théa.

 _\- Euh, Ollie, de quoi tu…_

 _\- Felicity !_

La jeune sœur resta muette un instant. Felicity ne semblait pas prête à le dire…Théa respira un coup mais le temps qu'elle se remette de la surprise, son frère était parti.

Théa appela aussitôt Felicity qui ne répondit pas.

 _\- Bon sang ! »_

* * *

Oliver contemplait la baie de Coast City et marchait les pieds dans l'eau. Il venait ici de temps en temps s'aérer l'esprit.

Mais là, l'annonce était dure à digérer. Pourtant, il savait bien que quelque chose clocher, mais il était loin de penser à ça.

Ce bébé était forcément de Billy, ce qui était encore pire à assimiler pour l'archer. Il avait tué le futur père d'un bébé ! Bordel ! Il détruisait le futur d'un enfant même pas encore venu au monde.

Le jeune homme d'autre part, ressentait aussi beaucoup de peine et de jalousie. Ce petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de la femme qu'il aime toujours, aurait dû/pu être le sien. Mais il avait tout gâcher et aujourd'hui, l'infime espoir qu'il avait de se voir fonder une famille avec Felicity était anéanti.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit lui aussi au bonheur ?!

* * *

Lorsque Théa arriva au loft, elle ne trouva pas Felicity et se souvint qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. La brunette arriva rapidement à l'endroit souhaité et trouva une Felicity à fond dans le travail. Théa toqua à la porte.

« _Felicity, tu pourrais répondre ! J'étais inquiète !_

 _\- Désolée,_ répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant de travailler _._

Théa ne savait pas quoi dire…

 _\- Il sait Théa_ , dit Felicity en relevant les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Théa alla prendre son amie dans les bras.

 _\- Je sais ma belle, je l'ai vu à la mairie._

 _\- Il est en colère Théa ! J'aurais dû le lui dire plus tôt._

 _\- Non ! Tu as fait ce qui te semblait bon pour le bébé et toi. Et puis tu connais Ollie, il est un peu susceptible mais ça va redescendre._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vraiment blessé. Tu aurais vu son regard._

 _\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps et il reviendra. En attendant je t'ai amené un petit encas pour le réconfort_ , dit Théa en agitant son sachet de cronuts.

 _\- Heureusement qu'on t'a ! »,_ répondit la future maman, touchée par la bienveillance de son amie.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent sans que ni Felicity, ni Théa n'aient de nouvelles d'Oliver. Trois jours que l'archer faisait cravacher ses recrues, sans répit.

Le jeune homme avait aménagé son temps à la mairie de sorte qu'il croise le moins possible sa sœur. Il enchainait les réunions, les déplacements, les entrainements…et ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Susan^^.

Théa, excédée par ce comportement, déboula chez son frère un soir. Bien sûr, Susan était là.

« _Sortez de cet appartement tout de suite !_ ordonna la jeune sœur à la journaliste outrée.

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas et Oliver m'a invité._

La brunette s'impatientait.

 _\- Je me fous des attentes de mon frère. On doit discuter donc, à moins que je fasse recours à la sécurité dehors, sortez d'ici sur le champ !_

Susan afficha un air suffisant et méchant, puis prit ses affaires et s'en alla.

Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, Oliver arriva.

 _\- Désolé, il y avait du trafic…Théa ! Qu'est-ce que ?_

La brunette alla droit sur son frère et lui mit un aller-retour de claques.

 _\- Ça c'est pour te montrer aussi con envers Felicity ! Et pour m'ignorer cordialement !_

Oliver ouvrait grand les yeux.

 _\- J'ai besoin de temps et tu m'as menti Speedy !_

 _\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger mon amie qui est désemparée ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas te faire passer en premier._

Oliver contourna sa sœur toujours planté là où elle s'était arrêtée.

 _\- Ah et d'ailleurs, j'ai croisé ta Susan la pétasse^^_

 _\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi !_ hurla Oliver.

Théa se rapprocha de son frère.

 _\- Arrête de faire le gamin et soit là pour Felicity !_

 _\- A quoi ça sert ? Il est trop tard !_

La brunette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Oliver alla dans la cuisine, défit sa cravate et alla se chercher un verre, histoire de défier sa sœur. Théa le suivit.

 _\- Alors tu vas renoncer comme ça ?!_

 _\- Ouep_ , répondit l'archer en vidant son verre.

 _\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais aussi que le bébé soit de toi, que vous vous soyez marier, mais il en est ainsi et pour l'instant. Felicity ne va pas bien du fait de ta réaction alors que le médecin la semaine der…_

 _\- Ce ne m'intéresse pas Théa._

La jeune sœur était exaspérée.

 _\- Bien ! Je vois que je perds mon temps aujourd'hui mais j'espère que bientôt tu reviendras à la raison. On se voit au bureau demain ou peu importe, quand je t'y verrais. »_

Théa partit le cœur lourd. Comment son frère pouvait-il faire ça à Felicity ?! Elle savait qu'Oliver ne serait pas toujours aussi braqué.

La jeune femme retrouva Felicity sur le canapé, très occupé par des photos sur sa tablette ce qui l'intrigua.

« _Eh !_ s'exclama Felicity. _Tu es enfin rentré ! Je voulais te montrer mes recherches d'appartement…ok…pourquoi es-tu triste ?_

 _Merde, elle a su lire en moi_ , pensa Théa qui voulut se reprendre…sans succès.

 _\- Théa s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas._

 _\- Ne te mets pas en colère mais j'ai été coller une beigne à mon frère…_

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il nous ignore toutes les deux._

Felicity souffla.

 _\- Ecoute Théa, ce qu'Oliver vient d'apprendre, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à encaisser, crois-moi ! ça ne sert à rien de le braquer. Et puis, s'il reste sur ses positions, je ne pourrais que respecter son choix même si ça me fait de la peine._

 _T_ héa se posa à côté de son amie et lui prit les mains :

 _\- Felicity Smoak, tu es une femme formidable, dommage que mon frère soit aussi…_

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Ok, ok !_ répondit la brunette ce qui déclencha un rire communicatif _. Bon, dis-moi tout sur tes recherches ! »_

Felicity montra deux ou trois appartements à Théa et elles décidèrent d'aller les visiter ce weekendqui était dans deux jours.

La belle blonde regagna sa chambre d'un air mitigé. Elle était déçue d'un côté par la réaction d'Oliver, mais voulait attendre un peu avant de se fermer à lui. Et d'un autre côté, la jeune femme commençait à entrevoir un futur heureux avec ce bébé et les gens qu'elle aime pour l'entourer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un appel à passer, ce qu'elle ferait aussi ce weekend, qui risquait d'être fort en émotion.

* * *

 **Bon pour l'instant Oliver se braque...mais sait-on jamais :D**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Eh oui c'est encore moi aujourd'hui et peut-être pour la dernière fois!**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic et qui l'apprécie.**

 **Suite aux nombreuses critiques que je reçois à chaque chapitre et qui commencent à me saouler, j'ai décidé de vous publier le restant la fanfic. Lisez la si vous voulez. Moi j'en ai marre. Dommage car le final contenait ce que vous vouliez^^**

 **Je me suis concentrée sur Felicity, apparemment ça ne plait pas, mais bon, en ce moment la série ne donne pas beaucoup d'amplitude pour imaginer le olicity idéal.**

 **J'ai écrit un os qui a plu, j'ai d'autres fanfic Olicity en préparation mais je suis en colère contre ce que je reçois. Cela doit rester un loisir, moi ça commence à m'énerver. Si je vais continuer d'écrire, publier, ça c'est moins sûr!**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suive.**

 **A bientôt**

* * *

 _« Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ?_

Théa et Felicity se tenait devant la maison des Malone. Théa sentait son amie assez fébrile et ne voulait pas que cette rencontre se passe mal et ne lui cause du stress par la même occasion.

 _\- Oui je dois le faire,_ répondit Felicity en caressant son ventre. _Ce sont ses grands-parents aussi. Je ne peux pas les priver de ce bonheur._

 _\- Je comprends tout à fait, répondit la brunette d'un air triste._

Théa aurait voulu connaitre l'existence de son neveu, William plus tôt. Samantha et Oliver avait fait le choix après l'enlèvement du petit de cesser toute relation, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Théa n'a pu qu'apercevoir son neveu et cela lui briser le cœur.

 _\- Allez, il faut y aller, on ne peut pas rester dans cette voiture éternellement_ , lança Felicity _. Et après on se lance dans les visites d'appart. Elles sont dans deux heures »._

Une heure après, les jeunes femmes étaient allées déjeuner dans un endroit intimiste pour se remettre de toute cette émotion.

Betty et Daniel Malone, les parents de Billy furent à la fois heureux et tristes de revoir l'informaticienne. Mais ils avaient pris la grossesse de Felicity comme un cadeau du ciel et avaient hâte de faire partie de la vie du bébé et de la jeune femme.

La belle blonde vit cette nouvelle comme un poids qui disparaissait soudain. Elle avait eu très peur de savoir leur réaction et savait maintenant que ce petit bout serait choyé.

Théa et Felicity s'apprêtaient maintenant à faire la première visite de l'après-midi avec Lily Milton, une dénicheuse de bien immobilier excellente.

L'appartement donnait sur une rue trop éloignée du quartier choisi par Felicity et la visite l'agaça vite. Mme Milton semblait en plus vouloir cacher des défauts dans l'appartement (légère fuite d'eau...), ce que n'apprécia pas du tout Théa qui montra les dents.

« _A l'évidence Mme Milton vous semblez être un escroc de talent mais savez-vous à qui vous avez affaire ?_ demanda la brunette dans la cuisine de ce duplex lorsque Felicity dû emprunter les toilettes (petite vessie car bébé commence à prendre du poids^^).

Mme Milton balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent avant d'essayer de se reprendre.

 _\- Mais de quoi parlez…_

 _\- Ne prenez pas mon amie pour une imbécile. Fuite d'eau dissimulée et j'en passe… Je me demande ce que vous essayez de vendre d'autre aux citoyens de cette ville !_

 _\- J'…_

 _\- Nous partons sur le champ et vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles de la mairie en personne ! »_

La deuxième visite ainsi que la troisième étaient des annonces passées par des particuliers et ne se passèrent guère mieux.

Felicity n'arrivait pas à se visualiser avec son bébé dans ces deux endroits. C'est donc bredouillé que les deux amies rentrèrent au loft. Théa prépara du chocolat chaud après le diner et se posa dans le salon avec la future maman…assez dépitée.

La brunette posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity en souriant :

 _« Ecoute aujourd'hui ça n'a pas marché mais tu trouveras ton futur petit foyer j'en suis sûre et je ne lâcherai rien !_

 _\- Je sais mais il y a tellement de choses à penser ! L'achat de l'appart, le déménagement, l'aménagement de l'appart et de la chambre du bébé, préparer ses futures affaires, choisir la crèche, mon dieu c'est juste trop !_ s'exclama la jeune femme avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Théa se sentait triste pour son amie mais voulait que ce soir, elle reste déterminée.

 _\- Felicity, tu es une femme forte. Je sais que tu peux traverser tout ça et surtout, tu n'es pas seule ok ?_

La belle blonde sécha ses larmes :

 _\- Désolée, ce sont les hormones ! Quelle merde ! »_

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent ensemble.

Felicity se sentait un peu mieux et espérer vite trouver son appartement et s'installer.

* * *

Oliver rentra chez lui la nuit, vidé, blessé physiquement (superficiellement) mais peu lui importait. John sortait demain de l'hôpital mais l'archer continuait sa traque sans relâche avec les recrues.

Il ne voulait pas flancher, il voulait se vider l'esprit et de ce côté-là, personne ne le contrarier vu ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il y a quelques jours. Même John ne s'y aventurait pas.

Il était toujours contrarié par cette grossesse mais un élément avait changé sa perspective.

La veille, lorsqu'il signait de la paperasse, il vit un ordre signé de la main de Théa pour une agence immobilière mais ce qui attira son œil fut le nom de Felicity qui y apparaissait. Apparemment, la directrice de l'agence immobilière vendait à ses clients des biens contenant des vices cachés, et plu encore… Oliver serra les poings.

Felicity avait failli être une victime de cette femme et il n'était pas là pour la protéger, pour les protéger. C'est Théa depuis le début qui veillait sur elle et même s'il ne le voulait pas l'admettre, Théa était formidable.

Oliver avait donc signé le document tout en réfléchissant à Felicity toute la journée.

Il ne voulait pas l'aider directement, c'était trop difficile pour lui actuellement. Il ne voulait pas pour l'instant contacter l'informaticienne. Le seul fait de voir son ventre arrondi le rendait malade. Puis il se rappela de sa promesse : Prometheus.

S'il voulait aider et assurer la sécurité de Felicity et son bébé, l'archer devait s'assurer que Prometheus ne soit plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est les savoir en sécurité tous les deux. Il le devait bien à la jeune femme et à Billy Malone.

Donc tous les soirs, il s'épuisait à chercher la moindre trace de ce connard en plus des patrouilles habituelles et envoyer les recrues en reconnaissance, rien de dangereux pour eux. Il devait honorer la mémoire de Malone.

* * *

(Un mois et demi plus tard)

L'ambiance avait radicalement changé à la mairie. Si au début, les citoyens et les administrateurs faisaient confiance à Oliver, aujourd'hui le scandale qui l'éclaboussait, laisserait des marques.

Susan, énervée et frustrée de s'être faite de nouveau jeter par l'archer avait décidé de se venger en publiant des photos d'Oliver en lien étroit avec Anatoly, son ami de la Bratva, qui était venu il y a peu pour régler un problème sur le sol américain et avait sollicité l'aide son capitaine américain : l'archer.

L'article avait fait sensation et maintenant, Oliver était à deux doigts de la destitution, ce qui força frère et sœur à travailler main dans la main et pardonner les erreurs du passé.

Théa rentrait très tard le soir et était épuisée de faire face à une presse carnassière. Felicity voyait l'état de son amie et s'inquiétait aussi pour Oliver mais n'avait toujours pas de lien direct avec celui-ci. L'informaticienne avait décider d'aider en douce Oliver en hackant et chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Grâce elle, trois jours plus tard le scandale était géré et Susan discréditée pour le plus grand soulagement et bonheur de Théa.

« _Merci, merci encore !_ dit-elle en serrant fort Felicity dans ses bras.

 _\- Théa…le bébé !_

Théa se rendit compte qu'elle serrait trop fort son amie dont le ventre commençait à bien s'imposer. Normal pour 5 mois de grossesse.

 _\- Désolé bébé,_ se mit à dire la brunette au bébé qui sentit un coup de pied léger mais tout de même. _Oula il ou elle n'est pas contente ! Excuse-moi Felicity._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon le bébé me réveille la nuit alors maintenant ou plus tard…_

 _\- J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

 _\- Nous le saurons après demain »,_ souri Felicity tout en se touchant le ventre et se remettant plus à l'aise pour que le bébé cesse sa samba.

* * *

Oliver venait au repère soulagé. Les membres de l'équipe le félicitèrent. L'archer s'autorisa même un petit sourire que John lui rendit avec une bonne tape à l'épaule.

« _Allez tout le monde s'équipe, on a un connard à traquer._

 _\- On ne peut pas fêter cet événement pour une fois_ ? rechigna René mais qui fut appuyé par John.

 _\- Allez mec, ça te fera du bien, après toute cette merde._

Ils allèrent donc tous au Big Belly Burger, le seul endroit convivial aux yeux d'Oliver. Tout le monde rigolait et parlait de chose et d'autre puis ils en revinrent à cette histoire avec la vengeance de Susan.

 _\- Sérieux, fais gaffe aux femmes qui sont dans ta vie_! s'exclama René qui la ferma vu le regard de son boss.

 _\- Détends toi Oliver,_ le réprimanda John _, et puis au fond, René a raison_. _Je savais que cette femme cachait quelque chose…_

 _\- Putain, heureusement que Blondie a…_ commença René et se tut immédiatement.

Oliver se raidit puis vit que John restait silencieux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que Felicity aurait pu…attendez…_

Puis comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, il laissa les autres en plan et arriva devant la porte du loft en début de nuit. Il se sentait con, mais il frappa tout de même. Et c'est une Felicity surprise qui lui ouvrit la porte.

La jeune femme portait un débardeur et un bas de pyjama violet et blanc (celui qu'il préférait avant) qui commençait à devenir trop petit vu son ventre.

 _\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que ? Mais tu es trempé ! Rentre vite,_ chuchota-t-elle.

En effet, l'archer avait roulé sous la pluie battante.

Il avança dans la cuisine déjà éclairée et deux minutes plus tard, Felicity revint avec des serviettes sèches.

 _\- Tu es fou d'avoir roulé par ce temps._

Un silence s'en suivit où Oliver en profita pour se sécher comme il pouvait. Felicity ne disait rien et grimaçait en se massant le ventre.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ se demanda Oliver un peu inquiet. _Je n'aurais pas dû venir…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, c'est le bébé qui me donne des coups de pieds. Et il m'empêche de dormir._

 _\- Oh…_ s'exclama Oliver gêné.

 _\- Si tu veux voir ta sœur…_

 _\- C'est toi que je suis venu voir Felicity._

 _\- Oh…_ s'étonna la jeune femme.

 _\- J'étais au Big Belly Burger avec les gars pour « célébrer » le fait que je sois encore maire et René a dit que c'était grâce à toi._

Felicity serra les poings _._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le savoir ! René qui a cafter !_

 _\- Et oui,_ s'en amusa Oliver _. Je crois que c'est une manie chez lui que veux-tu… mais je suis content de l'avoir appris car je veux te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait et m'excuser._

La jeune femme croyait rêver et ouvrait des yeux ronds.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, je comprends ta réaction. Tu aurais dû voir la mienne… épique !_

Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis Oliver reprit son sérieux.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de soucis,_ lui dit Felicity avec un grand sourire _. Et puis, quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait à la mairie…je me devais de te protéger, et de protéger Théa._

Oliver leva un sourcil, l'air intrigué.

 _\- Depuis que nous étions ensemble et que j'ai appris à connaitre Théa, depuis ce moment je vous ai considéré comme ma famille malgré tout, et je crois que je continuerai de le faire toute ma vie._

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer et Oliver vint la serrer contre lui, lui aussi ayant les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment-là, l'archer compris que cette jeune femme ferait toujours partie de sa vie quoiqu'il arrive.

 _\- Je serais là pour toi Felicity et pour ce petit gars ou cette petite fille et je vais honorer la mémoire de Billy en tuant Prometheus._

La belle blonde l'agrippa un peu plus fort par reconnaissance et lui dit :

 _\- Je sais que tu le feras, tu es un homme exceptionnel, Oliver Queen._

L'estomac de Felicity se manifesta juste à ce moment-là ce qui fit rire les deux amis, qui relâchèrent leurs étreintes.

 _\- Tu as faim ? Je pense me faire des lasagnes…_

 _\- Euh…il est un peu plus de 23h…_

 _\- Tu sais, les femmes enceintes et leurs envies, des fois je mangerai un éléphant !_

 _\- Tu sais quoi, on va les manger ces lasagnes mais je vais appeler mon ami Alfredo qui a un restaurant sur la 5ème. On sera vite livré »._

Ce diner, Felicity et Oliver en avait rêvé chacun de leur côté. Cela les rendait nostalgiques mais ils ne l'avoueraient pas pour l'instant. Ce soir faisait place à un bon moment partagé.

Ils ne savaient pas que pendant ce temps, Prometheus continuaient ses plans destructeurs, dont un vraiment tordu que personne ne soupçonnait encore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jour très important pour Felicity aujourd'hui : son échographie de contrôle où elle allait connaitre le sexe du bébé.

Théa était furieuse car un contre temps l'empêchait d'assister son amie. C'est donc John qui venu au rendez-vous.

 _« C'est une fille Miss Smoak et tout va bien_ , lui assura le médecin.

Felicity regarda sa fille sur le moniteur, tout devenait réel à présent, pas que ça ne l'était pas avant mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait visualiser cette petite fille clairement.

Sur le chemin du retour, John vit cette crainte sur le visage de son amie et une fois posés, ils parlèrent :

 _\- Tu sais quand nous avons su avec Lyla qu'elle attendait un garçon, ça nous a aussi terrifié. C'était réel, c'est là où on a pris conscience que ça allait vraiment arriver._

 _\- Mais comment tu as su que je pensais à ça ?!_ s'étonna l'informaticienne ce qui fit sourire John.

 _\- Ton regard à l'écho._

 _\- Ok. Mais tu sais, il y a tellement de choses à faire avant son arrivée. Je n'ai même pas trouvé mon appart ! Je suis nulle._

 _\- Felicity tu va y arriver. Je comprends ton anxiété mais si tu veux on peut t'aider dans ta recherche ou pour autre chose._

Le ton de John rassura la jeune femme. Un coup de pied de sa fille la sortit de ses pensées. La belle blonde caressa son ventre, puis releva sa tête vers son amie, l'air radieuse :

 _\- Je vais avoir une fille ! »_

* * *

Oliver avait été nerveux toute la journée et lorsqu'il vit la photo d'une minuscule paire de converses roses, il fut content. Alors une petite fille blondinette (pensait-il) allait venir au monde. Cette pensée le bouleversa car il imaginait une jolie blondinette ressemblant à Felicity par le passé, l'appelant papa quand il rentrerait du travail…

L'archer soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse le deuil de ce bonheur avorté.

John lui passa un coup de fil plus tard et lui fit savoir que Felicity avait besoin d'acheter rapidement un appartement pour toute les deux.

 _\- Un T4 en plein centre-ville…je ne sais pas John il va falloir que je me renseigne_ , dit-il tout en faisant signe au procureur, Adrian, de s'installer. _Je contacterai des agences pour qu'elles accélèrent leur procédure pour Felicity. On en reparlera ce soir._

Oliver raccrocha et serra la main d'Adrian.

 _\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite Adrian._

 _\- Je vous en prie Oliver, dites-moi de quoi il retourne._

Adrian avait beaucoup aidé Oliver ses derniers temps et celui-ci était content de pouvoir s'appuyer sur le soutien de ce procureur exceptionnel.

Les deux s'entretenaient de l'avancée sur la traque de Prometheus et Oliver a demandé au procureur de renforcer la brigade qu'il avait créé. Après une heure de travail les deux hommes se saluèrent puis avant de partir Adrian ajouta :

 _\- Excusez-moi j'ai entendu que vous cherchiez un appartement en vente en centre-ville et il se trouve qu'un ami à moi en vend un si votre amie veut le visiter. Enfin…excuse…_

 _\- Au contraire Adrian, j'en tiendrai informer mon amie. Elle attend un enfant et les choses deviennent un peu limites…_

 _\- Vous féliciterez votre amie et lui donnerai ce numéro »_ , répondit Adrian avec un grand sourire en tendant à Oliver le papier où il venait de noter le nom de la personne et le numéro.

* * *

Felicity avait appelé rapidement ce numéro et le lendemain, Théa et elle allèrent le visiter. Adrian leur ouvrit la porte :

 _« Adrian ?_ s'exclama Théa surprise, qui serra la main du procureur.

 _\- Bonjour Théa, et Felicity je suppose_ , dit-il en serrant la main à l'informaticienne _. L'ami qui vend l'appartement a eu un contretemps, il s'excuse et comme j'avais un ou deux jours de congés, il m'a demandé de le remplacer. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?_

 _\- Non pas de problème,_ répondit Felicity curieuse de visiter cet appartement.

L'emplacement lui plaisait déjà car il n'était pas loin des commerces de proximité, des écoles et des crèches, et de son travail. La façade de l'immeuble était ancienne avec un certain charme. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier lorsque Adrian les invita à rentrer. Et la belle blonde eut un véritable coup de cœur :

L'entrée donnait directement sur une grande pièce de vie : un grand salon moderne et cosy très lumineux, une cuisine ouverte et même un coin bibliothèque magnifique. Deux grandes chambres donnant sur le parc en face, une immense salle de bain avec dressing, puis une pièce servant de bureau dans laquelle Felicity se voyait bien travailler quand elle serait chez elle. Enfin un balcon avec vue sur ce parc était juste parfait. De plus, le prix annoncé par Adrian était correct étant donné l'endroit où se situé l'appartement.

Après concertation avec Théa, qui était sous le charme, la jeune femme dit à Adrian qu'elle préférait faire une contre visite demain avec ses amis avec l'accord du propriétaire.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de problème Felicity et puis mon ami pourra enfin vous rencontrer et vous amenez des renseignements plus détaillés si vous avez besoin_ , répondit le procureur qui voyait que la belle blonde était conquise par ce bien immobilier.

 _\- Merci Adrian,_ répondit-elle.

 _\- Mais de rien. Les amis d'Oliver sont mes amis._

Sur le trajet du retour, les filles discutèrent avec entrain de cette visite. Pas de doute, Felicity voulait d'abord en savoir plus demain mais honnêtement, c'était cet appartement et pas un autre.

Le lendemain après une autre visite avec John et René, Felicity fit une offre au propriétaire qui l'accepta à sa plus grande joie.

Le soir même, toute l'équipe et les parents de la belle blonde fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle. Le déménagement allait se faire dans 15 jours et tout le monde voulait aider, surtout René pour la chambre du bébé.

Oliver était également présent et ne se lasser pas de voir Felicity sourire. Théa se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça :

 _\- Ravie de voir que tu es revenue du bon côté de la force^^_

 _\- Très drôle Speedy^^_ répondit-il tout en regardant la belle blonde parler nurserie _. Merci d'avoir veiller sur elle depuis le début. Je t'en dois une._

 _\- Je l'adore tellement. De toutes les femmes avec qui tu as eu une histoire, Laurel à part bien entendu, c'est la meilleure dont je te suis reconnaissante. Mais pitié, ne ramène plus de femmes sans intérêt._

 _\- C'est noté. »_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le déménagement prenait fin. Théa avait sa chambre, tous les cartons étaient déballés : il ne restait plus qu'à décorer la future chambre d'enfant.

Après de longues heures interminables dans des boutiques spécialisées, peintures comprises, des tas de paquets s'amoncelaient dans le séjour et Felicity soupira en s'adressant à John et Layla qui l'avait aidé dans ses choix.

« _Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses à prendre pour un bébé !_

 _\- Et encore, on t'a fait mettre sur la liste de naissance des choses utiles quand elle sera un peu plus grande,_ souligna Layla en ayant un regard railleur avec son mari.

 _\- Et ma mère et Théa ont acheté au moins la moitié de la garde-robe de la chipie !_ rigola Felicity _. Bon sang, elles en sont déjà gagas._

La jeune femme, après avoir servi ses invités, s'écroula dans le canapé de fatigue. Mademoiselle chipie n'arrêtait pas de faire des bonds dans son ventre depuis qu'ils avaient été au magasin.

 _\- Oliver et moi on viendra monter les meubles et faire la peinture ce weekend_ , dit John avant de partir.

 _\- Merci ! dit la belle blonde en tapant dans ses mains. »_

Le soir même, pendant que Felicity réfléchissait à des prénoms, elle entendit un bruit bizarre dans l'appartement. Quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, de singulier mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Après un bref tour de l'appart, l'informaticienne alla se coucher.

Ce bruit se répéterait de temps en temps, ce que la jeune femme ne remarquerait plus à la longue, et pourtant celui-ci n'était pas anodin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

(Trois mois plus tard)

 _« J'espère qu'elle va bien mais surtout qu'elle sortira vite, j'en peux plus !_

 _\- Miss Smoak, votre fille va très bien et elle est bien placée pour sortir. Je pense qu'elle arrivera à terme ou une semaine avant._

 _\- Une semaine c'est toujours ça de pris à cette ninja !_ lança Felicity sous les rires de Théa et Donna.

 _\- Je te rappelle que c'est de ma petite fille que tu parles !_

 _\- Maman, je bougeais autant que ça quand tu m'attendais_ , dit la jeune femme dans la voiture les ramenant chez elle.

 _\- Oh que oui ! Tu étais un véritable petit démon ! Ton père arrivait à te calmer en lisant un manuel d'informatique^^_

 _\- Ah…Ben tout s'explique Miss Tech ! »_ rigola Théa mis qui s'arrêta vite devant le regard noir de la future maman.

Felicity se touchait le ventre pour calmer la petite. Elle se sentait comme une baleine échouée sur le rivage qu'on regarde comme un phénomène de foire.

De plus, depuis que Walter lui avait donné son congé maternité depuis un mois et demi, l'It Girl tournait en rond dans ce bel appartement. Elle avait lu cent fois des livres pour future maman, avait été à tous ses rendez-vous, y compris la visite de la maternité et celui où on lui expliquait les différentes façons d'accoucher (elle avait été très crispée ce jour-là^^).

L'informaticienne avait terminé le rangement de la chambre de la chipie et sa valise de naissance, y compris laver, relaver, repasser ses futures petites affaires de bébé.

Et après avoir suivi toutes ses séries et avoir réparer des ordinateurs, la jeune femme avait voulu venir au repère pour lancer des diagnostics sur les ordis, ce qu'Oliver lui interdit formellement de faire et qui l'agaça profondément, sous l'œil amusé de John.

Heureusement, la jeune femme avait de la visite mais il fallait que la chipie arrive vite.

* * *

Du côté de l'archer, les choses étaient calmes à la mairie, ses projets avançaient bien.

Mais Prometheus restait un mystère ces temps-ci et Oliver s'énervait. Son amie allait accoucher et ce taré était toujours dans la nature. Tout le monde redoublait d'effort pour le retrouver et ce fut Curtis (qui venait de temps en temps les aider pour l'informatique) qui mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'assez troublant.

Le corps d'Evelyn avait été retrouvé sans vie ce soir et Oliver s'était rendu lui-même sur place pour prélever discrètement un échantillon de peau sous un coin de flèche dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il avait bien demandé à personne de ne toucher le corps le temps qu'il arrive.

Curtis mit un bon moment avant d'avoir une empreinte valable pour analyse mais il avait besoin de Caitlin de Central City pour cela ce qui retardait le résultat.

Olive retournait comme un lion en cage et Curtis allait avoir la réponse lorsque Oliver remarqua un message vocal de Felicity, disant que c'était urgent. La jeune femme murmurait :

 _« Oliver je crois qu'on me surveille dans l'appartement, c'est … attend je te laisse ton ami Adrian frappe à la porte, je te rappelle après. Bisous._

Juste quand le jeune homme raccrocha, Curtis avait affiché des vidéos provenant de caméra dans l'appartement de Felicity et la correspondance ADN montrait la photo du procureur.

L'archer était pétrifié :

 _\- C'est lui Oliver,_ dit John en serrant les dents, _tout ce temps il nous as…Oliver ? ça va ?_ demanda John inquiet.

 _\- Il est chez Felicity, elle m'a laissé un message. Il faut y aller. »_

* * *

 _« Adrian que me vaut cette visite ? Votre ami a quelque chose à me dire sur l'appartement ?_

 _\- Je venais juste savoir comment se passer l'aménagement et vous offrir un cadeau de bienvenue,_ dit Adrian avec un grand sourire, une plante verte à la main. _Je serais bien venu avant mais le boulot, vous savez…_

 _\- Mais entrez donc. Merci pour ce cadeau._

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon une fois Felicity revenue avec deux verres de jus vitaminés.

 _\- Alors comment se passe votre installation ?_

 _\- Très bien, l'appartement est splendide_ , répondit la jeune femme tracassée par sa découverte plus tôt.

 _\- Mais ? Je sens qu'il y a un mais._

Felicity ne savait pas si elle devait parler du bruit avec l'impression d'être observée puis un coup de pied très net arrêta la jeune femme dans sa tentative d'aveux.

 _\- C'est le bébé ?_

 _\- Oui je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à cette coquine ce soir…Ouille !_

La petite se déchainait et Felicity sentait que c'était différent de d'habitude.

 _\- C'est une fille alors, félicitations !_

 _\- Je serais contente quand elle sera sortie de mon ventre_ , dit la jeune s'étant levé et parcourant la pièce, dos à Adrian.

Puis l'informaticienne entendit la voix d'Adrian changer derrière elle, quelque chose de glaçant :

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous, la petite ira rejoindre son connard de père !_

Le temps que Felicity se retourne, Adrian lui tira une balle dans la jambe, la faisant plier devant lui, criant de douleur. La jeune femme essayait de ramper sous l'œil amusé d'Adrian alias :

 _\- Prometheus ? Vous êtes lui n'est-ce pas ?_ parvint à articuler l'informaticienne, essoufflée.

 _\- Ah Felicity, pendant tout ce temps, Oliver n'a jamais rien soupçonné. Cet abruti arrogant qui ose défier la justice et tuer des personnes innocentes._

Felicity voulait répliquer mais elle avait trop mal à la jambe et sa fille devait sentir sa panique. Des contractions venaient.

 _\- Mais il va devenir dingue à la vue de votre corps gisant sur le sol, l'enfant arracher à vos entrailles, mort_ !" lança Adrian avant de fondre sur elle et étant interrompu par une flèche dans son épaule.

Le combat s'en suivit. Felicity essayait de surmonter la douleur et de ne pas s'évanouir. Mais peu à peu, les ténèbres l'attiraient et lorsqu'enfin Oliver arriva ver elle, lui hurlant de ne pas s'endormir, il était trop tard.

* * *

Oliver bouillonnait de rage. Le mot d'ordre était de tuer Prometheus quoiqu'il arrive. Pendant le trajet, il essayait d'appeler Felicity qui ne décrochait pas. Théa n'était pas là ce soir, il le savait car elle était en déplacement pour la mairie à Coast City.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à sa sœur de faire ce voyage. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Felicity et sa fille il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Une fois l'étage de l'appartement atteint, l'équipe entendit des halètements et le discours d'Adrian. S'en était trop pour Oliver qui fonça à toute vitesse dans l'appartement et se figea une seconde à la vue de Felicity sur le sol…avec du sang avant de lancer ne flèche dans l'épaule d'Adrian qui ne flancha pas et commença lui aussi à sortir les munitions.

Adrian fut neutralisé non sans problèmes : John était inconscient, René touché légèrement à la tête, Curtis maintenant Prometheus.

Oliver se précipita vers Felicity qui semblait tourner de l'œil ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Le temps qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle tombait dans l'inconscience. L'archer alla se changer et laissa Curtis gérer le prévenu une fois l'entente de l'ambulance et de la police se faire.

Le maire raconta comment il avait surpris Adrian en Prometheus attaquant son amie et il put monter dans l'ambulance en moins de deux avec Curtis le suivant derrière.

Les ambulanciers faisaient des têtes assez inquiétantes mais ne voulut rien dire pour l'instant. Le trajet était interminable. La main de Felicity, molle dans la siennes, Oliver n'aurait jamais imaginé les choses ainsi.

Pourvu que tout aille pour le mieux.

 _\- Je vous interdis de me quitter bébé et toi, ok ? Je t'en prie Felicity ne lâche pas »._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 final**

Donna et Noah étaient en chemin mais n'arriveraient que tard dans la matinée. Théa prenait un avion en ce moment même.

Actuellement, John et René finissaient de se faire examiner par l'urgentiste. Oliver refusa de se faire examiner. Il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de Felicity et du bébé. La petite pouvait survivre à ce temps de la grossesse mais l'archer ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte son petit nid douillet pour l'instant.

 _« Mr le Maire ?_ demanda un médecin.

 _\- Comment vont-elles ?_ demanda Oliver le souffle court.

 _\- Votre amie présentait une pression sanguine trop élevée quand elle est arrivée et nous avons dû faire sortir le bébé pour la soigner._

L'archer s'appuya contre un mur, accablé.

 _\- Votre amie va s'en sortir mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Nous avons réparé sa blessure à la jambe. »_

Oliver voulait souffler mais il attendait des nouvelles de la petite.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle se sentait comme dans du coton. Des pleurs de bébé se faisaient entendre et la voix d'Oliver lui parvint :

 _« Chut chut coquine, tu vas réveiller ta maman. Elle a besoin de repos tu sais._

Les pleurs cessèrent progressivement.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Le jeune homme s'asseyait près de la jeune femme, tenant toujours la fillette dans les bras.

Felicity se croyait dans un autre monde et contemplait le petit tas de couverture que tenait Oliver.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Oliver lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après son évanouissement et la rassura en lui disant que la petite allait bien. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et les larmes lui vinrent :

 _\- C'est bien ma fille que tu tiens ?! Question stupide ! Je peux la tenir ?_

 _\- Evidemment._

Lorsque l'informaticienne vu le bout de chou endormit maintenant dans la couverture rose, elle eut le cœur en joie. Elle avait l'impression que l'amour la submerger. Elle embrassa la main de sa fille.

 _\- Coucou ma jolie, je suis ta maman. Il était temps de te connaitre et je suis sûre que ton papa doit veiller sur toi là où il est._

Oliver eut le sourire qui flancha légèrement mais Felicity poursuivit :

 _\- Mais je vois qu'Oliver s'occupe déjà de toi. Tu vas voir il grogne un peu mais il a un grand cœur et je sais qu'il t'aime déjà._

L'archer retenu une larme et les deux amis se sourirent.

 _\- Et quand tu vas connaitre oncle John, tu vas l'adorer… »_

Tout au long de la journée, les visites s'enchainèrent. Tout le monde s'extasiait devant le bébé que Felicity avait prénommé Rebecca, Billie étant son deuxième prénom en l'honneur de son papa.

* * *

(Un an plus tard)

 _« Qui a osé touché ce gâteau !?_ s'exclama Felicity un peu stressée.

 _\- Désolé, il avait l'air trop bon et …_

 _\- René, ne t'approche plus du gâteau de ma filleule_ , ordonna Théa.

 _\- Ok les enfants, ça suffit,_ dit Oliver en rigolant ce qui fit sourire Felicity elle-même.

 _\- Tu as raison, je vais aller réveiller la princesse,_ dit Théa en commençant à partir.

 _\- Si elle n'est pas tout à fait réveillée, ne la prend pas dans tes bras…_

 _\- Oui oui je sais miss._

Felicity posa la bougie sur le gâteau tandis qu'Oliver posait ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci. La belle blonde portait une robe jaune pastel fluide la sublimant. L'archer déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'informaticienne et la serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Oui je sais mais j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras. J'aimerais tellement que les autres soient au courant._

 _\- On était d'accord pour attendre un peu »,_ lui reprocha la jeune femme.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient franchis le pas et les amoureux en étaient enchantés mais la jeune femme restait prudente par rapport à son rôle de maman qu'elle tenait à merveille selon sa famille, Oliver et ses proches.

Après une retouche au gâteau, Théa leur fit savoir que Rebecca était bien réveillée et Oliver rejoint les autres dans le salon.

 _Déjà un an,_ pensait Felicity en contemplant le gâteau. Un an qu'elle avait fait la plus belle rencontre de sa vie et que ce bout de chou rendit ses journées magnifiques (malgré deux ou trois déconvenues maternelles^^).

Tout en s'avançant dans le salon avec le gâteau, Felicity posa son regard sur sa fille entourée de ses proches et un instant, la jeune femme leva son regard au ciel. Billy ne lui avait pas fait seulement le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse espérer mais avait insufflé le renouveau dans chaque personne entourant leur fille.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que certains l'ont quand même apprécier et je les remercie.**

 **A bientôt ^^**


End file.
